My Immortal
by Takara Kiseki
Summary: Kagome left the Sengoku Jidai for good. Before she left, she told Inuyasha she was going to Tokyo University. That's when Inuyasha gets an idea... He wants to be with Kagome--his immortal--, no matter what it takes (become R as story continues).
1. Prologue

**ano...** - well...  
**demo** - but  
**iie** - no  
**gakuseifuku** - school uniform  
**sakura** - cherry blossom  
**sayonara** - good-bye  
**youkai** - demon  
**

Prologue

**

The Shikon no Tama sat in Inuyasha's hand, most of it, actually. It gleamed its purple-lavender shine and hypnotized Inuyasha. But, he wasn't thinking about Kikyou, he wasn't thinking about becoming a youkai, not even becoming a human... Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome.

Kagome's beautiful, slate blue eyes, her ravishing, black hair, and her smooth, silky, tan skin. It all drove him mad and put him in regret for not going after her the day she left. A very unforgettable day to everyone, but Inuyasha knew it like the back of his hand.

The anger he felt, but the depression that rushed through his heart. Even the gleam in Kagome's eyes and the way her gakuseifuku flowed and rippled in the wind. It hurt Inuyasha to see her go like that; then, why didn't he run after her if he loves her so much? That day... just one day was all it took for him to make himself see how much Kagome mattered to him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood by the edge of the well, her back facing away from Inuyasha as the wind blew lightly. Out of frustration, she ripped the Shikon no Tama off her neck, breaking the silver chain in two, and throwing it at Inuyasha.

"I'm going home..." Kagome said painfully, "forever..."

"Nani," Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes staring with disbelief and pain.

"I can't deal with this anymore!" Kagome spun around to look at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "I can't deal with school and being around someone who doesn't feel the same!"

"How do you know that Kagome, eh? How do you know this guy doesn't like you the same way? Have you ever asked him!"

"Ano... iie, demo--"

"You shouldn't leave then! Besides, there are more fragments that I need and only _you _can see them!"

"Get Kikyou to do it for you. I'm about to go into college and through out high school, I've been absent so much, it's actually amazing I'm being excepted into the Tokyo University!"

"The what?"

"Nevermind, I'm leaving..." Kagome was about to jump into the well, when someone spun her around and held her close. It was Inuyasha... hugging her.

"Don't go," Inuyasha whispered, holding her close.

"I-I have to... If I want a future in my time, I have to..."

"Don't... onegai..."

"Inuyasha--"

"Baka! I need you!"

Kagome closed her eyes and gulped to hold back her pain; "You don't... take the Shikon no Tama and find the shards. I'm sure you guys can do it..."

"What about Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kiara? What about me?"

"Gomen, but I have to go... I've already said my sayonara's to the others..."

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha, I have to go or else I'll be late for getting home. I said I'd be ready for orientation tomorrow."

"You can't! I won't let you!" Inuyasha held on to her so tight, that Kagome was losing the ability to breathe.

"Let go."

"Iie!"

"I don't want to subdue you when we depart. We'll probably meet again one day in my time..."

"But I won't know it's you! I want no one else, but you."

"It's okay, this is the way it has to be. I never belonged here in the first place... I've already told you things about the future that shouldn't have been told until it was discovered. Like man going to the moon..."

"Who cares! I don't give a shit, stay!"

"Inuyasha--" Kagome pried herself from Inuyasha's grip and stepped to the other edge of the well. "I-I can't say anymore... if I do, it'll make this harder."

"Kagome..."

Kagome just shook her head and Inuyasha smelled salty water coming from Kagome's direction. The scent was mixed with Kagome's scent, which was as sweet as a sakura and a rose. Inuyasha took one last inhale of Kagome's scent as she drifted down into the well, crying.

The way she looked, the way she appeared, it drove him mad. Her scent would forever drive him mad for her loved her.

"Matte, Kagome," Inuyasha shouted as she disappeared. When she was out of sight, Inuyasha looked at the blackness and said quietly, "I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the last Inuyasha saw of her, the last words she heard were, "Matte, Kagome!" This still killed Inuyasha inside, if only he could tell her. But, he was too afraid to go to Kagome's time. What if he made a few alternations to himself and actually went to Kagome's time? That could work and, then, he could pretend he didn't know her! Inuyasha felt brilliant, but how was he going to get into this... Tokyo University thing?


	2. Alone and Alone

**gomen** - sorry **  
hai** - yes **  
Sengoku Jidai** - States War Era/Feudal Era   
  
**

Chapter One

  
Alone and Alone**

Inuyasha walked up and down the halls of Tokyo University, very proud of his hard work to look human and get into this Tokyo University. It took him a while, but he did it. Luckily, he got it done fast enough for him to start as soon as school started. _I'll never know how I did it..._ Inuyasha thought.

Of course, it took some beating up and persuading, but he did it. Inuyasha signed up for Art, I mean, he couldn't do any of the other things. This thing called Math was pretty difficult and all the combat studying classes were taken. It was the next thing he could try to do... Art.

Inuyasha felt like he fit in perfectly with his backwards, black beanie hat, loose, white t-shirt, and low hanging, light denim jeans. Yup, this would all work great. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by someone crashing into him. He stumbled a little, but this person fell down. This person felt like a girl.

"Gomen," the girl said, picking up her stuff.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha grabbed her stuff and helped her up. According to what Kagome's brother said, it was a nice thing to do. _Keh, what does _he _know? I'll give it a shot anyway. Maybe, it'll get Kagome to hear about me..._

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," the girl put out her hand and smiled.

Inuyasha froze, that's when he actually looked at the girl, "Ka-Kagome?"

"Hai, that's my name... What's yours?"

"Oh, uh, my name is..." Inuyasha didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her Inuyasha, that was just stupid! He stumbled around in his head a little until he said, "I'm Yasha Koharu."

"Very nice to meet you, Koharu." Kagome smiled and stared at Inuyasha for a moment. "You know... you look like this guy I knew once."

"Oh, that's... cool?"

"Mm, so, anyway, it's nearly noon. We better get to our dorms. Isn't it weird how they're having some dorms co-ed because of so many students?"

"That's creepy in a way, not much privacy."

"I agree!"

Inuyasha finally removed his eyes from Kagome's and scanned her. There was something wrong with her hair... it was different. It only went up to her shoulders and it was off-centered to the right. Her bangs were at the same off-centered position and tucked behind her left ear. Her hair covered her ears; it was strange to Inuyasha to see Kagome like this.

The clothes she wore were different too. Kagome was wearing a red tank top that showed her stomache a little and a pair of low-rise, dark denim jeans. _Those are some strange shoes... _Inuyasha thought. Kagome was wearing a pair of black, leather clogs that were mostly covered up by the legs of her pants.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's hand. "Konichiwa," Kagome said, waving her hand, "you awake there?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Oh, um, just fine. What'd you say?"

"I asked what dorm you're in."

"Oh, uh... 1236."

"Really?"

"Hai..."

"That's mine! The first guy I meet is my new dorm mate, that's great!"

"Um, yeah..."

Kagome dragged Inuyasha off to their new dorm. Kagome stood in front of the door and Inuyasha leaned against it since the door was locked. A tall guy that looked like Miroku paced up and down the short hall.

"I'm the Head of Dorm Sector 1, Hoshi Miroku."

__

Holy shit... it can't be. He can't get through without the Shikon no Tama! Inuyasha thought, muttering to himself a little.

"I'll make sure you're all disaplined correctly," Miroku winked at Inuyasha.

__

Oh, fuck, it is him!

"What goes on in your dorms is none of my business." Miroku then winked at Kagome. "If you two don't get along, then too bad. You'll have to deal with it. You two can figure out a system if your dorm is, in fact, co-ed." Miroku glanced at a girl that looked like Sango and a boy that appeared to be an older Shippo.

__

I'm going to kill him! Is that Sango... and Shippo? No fucking way!

The two people that appeared to be people from the Sengoku Jidai waved at Inuyasha and smirked.

__

Now, I'm going to have to kill them... Why didn't I bring Tessaiga?

"_Do you know them_," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"_Yeah, we're old friends..._" Inuyasha replied.

"_Interesting..._"

"That's all today, people," Miroku said, smiling at everyone. "You may now enter your dorms." Miroku walked down the hall, handing everyone two keys. "Keep these with you, do not copy them, or give them to anyone else, but your dorm mate. Follow these rules and you will not be punished."

Kagome and Inuyasha took their key and Kagome unlocked it. Before Sango and Shippo could enter, Kagome approached them. "Konichiwa, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Nice to meet you," Sango smiled, "I'm Taijiya Sa--" Inuyasha mouthed to her repeatedly to give Kagome a fake name. "Samara!"

"And I'm Kitsune Ship--" Shippo stopped in mid-sentence, and looked at Inuyasha's death glare. "Shipano"

"I hear your old friends with Koharu," Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha next to her.

"Hai," Sango replied, "ever since high school."

"So, you're north of here too?"

"Hai, in a town called Iwaki."

"Sounds cool. Well, we better get going, so, we can all make our arrangements."

"Matte," Sango said, pulling Kagome towards her. In Kagome's ear, Sango whispered, "_In-- Koharu is a little violent sometimes, plus selfish, stubborn, and rude._"

"_Arigatou, Samara-chan._" Kagome walked into her dorm and shut the door behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Inuyasha said, "and when the fuck did Shippo get so damn old!"

"We're here to help," Sango smiled and put a hand up, pointing her first finger to the ceiling. "Shippo overheard your little plan to come here and get Kagome. So, we came with the help of Miroku-sama."

"Hello, beautiful," Miroku said, coming next to Sango, greeting the group.

"Miroku-sama, tell Inuyasha."

"Tell him what?"

"About how you got a shard."

"We managed to destroy one of Naraku's puppets. We grabbed the shard and came after Shippo told us what he heard. We didn't think you were serious."

"Of course, I was fucking serious," Inuyasha snarled, "I'm not gonna let that Hobo guy steal Kagome! She still needs to finish finding the shards! She broke the Shikon no Tama, she's the only one who can see the shards, and she started the journey, so she has to finish it!"

"You're overreacting here--"

"I'm not!" Inuyasha lowered his voice and said, "I need her, she's everything to me..."

Sango sighed, "All right, we'll help, but you have to learn to control your temper."

"Which means no hitting me," Shippo said.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled, "but you all better not cause any sort of chaos."

"That's easy, we just have to keep Miroku on a lesh!"

"Shippo," Sango said, "that's not nice."

"It's true, see!" Shippo pointed to Miroku rubbing a girl's hand and flirting with her.

Sango sighed and walked into her room. Before she shut the door, she pointed to Miroku and right then, they heard a large snap. It was the coming together of Miroku's cheek and the girl's hand. Inuyasha and Shippo shook their heads in shame and Sango shut the door behind her.

"So, what are you going to do about Kagome," Shippo asked.

"What do you mean," Inuyasha replied.

"I mean, you're Kohaku--"

"Koharu."

"_Koharu_ to her, not Inuyasha. You just can't go up to her and suppose she's going to spill her heart out to you."

"Eh?"

Shippo sighed and hit his own forehead; "You have to be nice to her, baka! You can't act like you know her either. You have to pretend she's a complete stranger!"

"Sounds easy enough." Inuyasha strolled up to his door and entered.

Shippo shook his head and muttered: "He's screwed..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha plopped down on the bed which sat on the more empty side of the room. He sighed and heard Kagome come out of the bathroom as he shut his eyes.

"So, you've already picked your side," Kagome said.

"This side had less crap on it," Inuyasha replied.

"That's because my mother is freaked out about me being out of the house most of my life now."

"Your mother must be a scary woman then."

"She's not, she's just concerned."

"Right..."

"What about your parents, where are they?"

"My mother died when I was younger and my dad died before I was born."

"Gomen."

"I don't need pity."

"I wasn't giving pity, I was saying sorry that you had to live a life without your real parents."

"Oi, my mother was in my life until I was about five."

"Still..."

"Just don't."

"Fine." Kagome began to open her boxes and set things on her bedside table.

After about an hour, Kagome was finished unpacking and had her clothes still in boxes until she got a dresser. Upon the bedside table was a picture of her and her family, the same lamp she had in her bedroom last time Inuyasha was there, and another picture, but he couldn't see it because it was flat on its face (figuratively speaking).

As Kagome rummaged through her boxes for her school supplies, Inuyasha went over to Kagome's bed and raised the picture. It was of all of them... Inuyasha remembered that day that Kagome brought her camera thing to the Sengoku Jidai and showed Kaede how to use it. The flash was scary at first, but the third picture turned out perfect and this was it.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome as she held Shippo in her arms. Kiara rested on Sango's shoulder as Sango sported her taijiya uniform with her Hiraikostu on her back. Miroku held his staff tall as he was on the end by Sango. It was a memorable moment because Kagome's arm was around his waist...

"What are you doing," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of the moment and replied, "Nothing, just looking at this picture." He thought quickly, knowing this was a different time. "Why are they dressed like that?"

"Oh, we were having a little fun."

"In a forest?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Who's this guy?" Inuyasha pointed to him in the picture. He thought he looked pretty good in it.

"That's Inuyasha," Kagome's voice faded a little from happiness to pain as she said this.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... he meant a lot to me, but he liked this girl who looked like me. Her name was Kikyo."

"You're probably a lot more beautiful than this Kikyo."

"He preferred her over me though..."

"Look at you, how could he not like you?"

"I don't know if he really did, it was confusing. He'd hug me and then, he'd be a jerk to me again because the others were around. It was oblivious that he liked me, but I don't know."

"Kagome," Inuyasha stood up and took her hands, "you're beautiful. I'm sure he liked you, a lot, he was probably just nervous and unsure how you felt."

"I felt a lot of feelings for him, I just couldn't do anything because I was coming back."

"Back from where?"

__

Shit! "From another town. I'd visit him a lot in a small town south of Tokyo."

"Oh... Kagome, if you had one more chance, what would you tell him? Just a few words to sum up all the feelings you felt for him, what would you say to him?"

"I'd... I'd tell him that I love him..." Kagome looked down as tears trickled down from her eyes

__

She loves me? She actually loves _me...?_ "He'd probably say the same."

"How do you know?" Kagome looked up at him, eyes wet with tears.

"Because you seem like a great person." _What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm being all sympathetic and mushy! Snap out of it, baka!_

"Arigato." Kagome embraced him in a hug.

Inuyasha was shocked for a few moments until he returned the hug, taking in her lucious scent. Kagome loved him, but he can't say he loves her back because he's Koharu, not Inuyasha. If only she knew that Inuyasha wanted to say it right there and then that he wanted to say, "I love you, too."

__

He's gone; Kagome thought. _He's gone, this is Koharu, but he _does _look a lot like Inuyasha..._

*_I've tried so hard to tell myself_*  
*_That you're gone_*  
*_And though you're still with me,_*  
*_I've been alone all along_* 


End file.
